1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polyurethane foam composition for the production of an environmentally friendly polyurethane thermal insulation material and a polyurethane foam derived from the polyurethane foam composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane foams are widely used in various industrial applications. For example, polyurethane foams are used alone or in combination with other materials to produce thermal insulation materials, lightweight structural materials and cushioning materials, taking advantage of their inherent high thermal insulation, light weight and excellent cushioning properties. Rigid polyurethane foams have lower thermal conductivity than other thermal insulation materials that are currently in commercial use. Such excellent thermal insulation properties make rigid polyurethane foams suitable for use as thermal insulation in various applications, including refrigerators, buildings and electronic products that benefit from a high degree of thermal insulation.
Numerous efforts have been made to further decrease the thermal conductivity (k-factor) of polyurethane foams. To this end attempts have been made to reduce the size of individual cells within a polyurethane foam. Cell size reduction is known to inhibit radiative heat transfer through the cells, thus lowering the thermal conductivity of the polyurethane foam, thereby improving the thermal insulation performance of the polyurethane foam.
In recent years, there has been an increased demand to develop environmentally friendly polyurethane foams. Polyurethane foams can be commercially prepared using chlorofluorocarbons (“CFCs”). CFCs are classified as being highly destructive to the environment in that they cause depletion of the earth's stratospheric ozone layer and contribute to the greenhouse effect, and their use is currently restricted.
Under these circumstances, there is a need to develop a polyurethane foam that is environmentally friendly and has excellent thermal insulation performance.